My love conflict
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Mi versión de brothers conflict, donde la chica principal no sera como lo que ustedes suelen ver en las series de esta clase. Disfrútenlo! ProtagonistaxTodos los Asahina ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Yume vuelve al ataque con un nuevo fanfic, jeje…parece que no puedo estar sin publicar uno nuevo (aun cuando tengo otros sin terminar) pero espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer! **

**Aclaraciones: Brothers conflicto no me pertenece pero si el argumento utilizado y algunos de los personajes.**

_Pensamientos_

_**Acciones**_

**Narraciones y charlas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo de todo**

**¿?: **_**Nio, tranquilízate, me vas a dejar sorda. No nos va a pasar nada en la nueva casa- **_**Le dijo la joven de cabello negro, con mechones rojizos, mirada tranquila de un tono marrón madera, con unas largas pestañas y oscuras y unas pequeñas peques cubriendo sus mejillas, con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, arrastraba una maleta color rojo. Mientras que su pequeño amigo que colgaba de su hombro, era un pequeño gato, color amarillo con unas rayas marrones, que tenía un cascabel atado al cuello. **

**Nio: **_**Pero Flor! Esos lobos van a venir en manada! ¿Y que Haras? Eres solo una, y yo soy un gatito, me comerán vivo!- **_**Chillaba el felino en el hombro de su ama y amiga, la cual parecía entenderle a la perfección, mientras que la gente que los veía pasar escuchaban simples maullidos.**

**Flor: **_**No te pasara nada Nio….-**_**Tomo a su amigo con su mano libre y lo acaricio suavemente-**_**Voy a cuidarme bien, y a ti también, así que no te preocupes, si?-**_**Le dijo con una voz dulce y una mirada mas amable.**

**Nio: **_**Flor…-**_**El felino Se acurruco y ronroneo con suavidad contra su amiga.**

**La joven camino de forma distraída, mirando el barrio, le resultaba bastante pintoresco. Estando en su mente escucho que alguien gritaba "Cuidado" y luego sintió un pequeño impacto, pero lo suficiente para hacerla caer. **

**Un pequeño niño la había chocado con su bicicleta, derribándola, con su amigo felino también solo que cayo sobre ella. El jovencito, con una mirada de que estaba a apunto de llorar, bajo de su bicicleta y fue con ella. **

**¿?: **_**L..lo siento!...fue sin querer…¿Te lastime? –**_**Dijo el pequeño niño, arrodillándose frente a Flor, mirándola con unos ojos muy tristes.**

**Flor: **_**….-**_**Observo al jovencito un poco y finalmente se arrodillo frente a el acariciando con suavidad su cabeza- **_**Tranquilo, tu no te has hecho nada?-**_**Pregunto suavemente mirándolo, a lo que el jovencito negó con la cabeza un poco- **_**Bien…-**_**Le sonríe, lo que también lo hizo sonreír al niño. **

**La puerta del edificio en el cual se encontraban en frente abrió su puerta y un hombre alto salio.**

**¿?: **_**Wataru ¿Qué paso?-**_**Pregunto al niño acercándose. La joven solo le dedico una mirada y se paro, tomando la mano del pequeño Wataru, para ayudarlo a pararse. **

**Wataru: **_**Masa Onii chan…estaba andando en mi bicicleta, y por accidente….golpee a esta onee chan…**_

**Flor: Mi **_**nombre es Florencia, y esta bien Wataru, solo fue un accidente-**_**Sonrío al niño y acaricio un poco su cabeza.**

**Masaomi: **_**Es un placer Florencia, Soy Masaomi y el es mi hermano menos Wataru….puede que me equivoque, pero ¿Tu debías llegar a la casa Asahina? **_

**Flor: **_**Si…¿Cómo lo sabe?- **_**Pregunto cogiendo a su amigo felino en brazos, el cual mantenía su mirada fija, vigilando al hermano mayor.**

**Masaomi: **_**Pues es aquí-**_** Dijo con una sonrisa a la joven- **_**Yo soy el mayor de…tus nuevos hermanos, y Wataru es el menor**_

**Wataru: -Abrazo con fuerza a Flor- **_**Que bueno que ya llegaste onee chan!**_

**Nio: **_Ellos dos no parecen los lobos que había imaginado...-_**Pensó observando a los dos hermanos. **

**Flor: **_**Ah, ya veo…es aquí…es un placer conocerlos-**_**Dijo y sonrío con tranquilidad. **

**Masaomi: **_**También es un placer –**_**Dijo con su amable sonrisa-**_**Por favor, pasa**_

**La joven tomo su maleta y camino adentro de la casa, mientras que su amigo se colgaba de su hombro, mirando a su alrededor de forma inquieta. Detrás de ella entro Wataru, siguiéndola como un pollito y luego Masaomi que cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. **

**La joven admiro la casa, era muy grande. Fue guiada hasta una gran sala, muy pintoresca, que daba directo a la cocina. **

**Masaomi: **_**Ahora mismo los demás se encuentran trabajando, así quísolo estamos nosotros tres en casa. **_

**Flor: **_**Puede que me equivoque…pero –**_**Se giro y miro al hombre- ¿**_**Se quedo en la casa esperando que yo llegara? **_

**Masaomi: -Río con levedad- **_**Así es…y si no te molesta, me temo que también debo ir a trabajar, así que ¿No te molestaría quedarte sola con Wataru? **_

**Flor: **_**Para nada**_

**Wataru: **_**Yay! Tarde con onee chan! –**_**Dijo de forma feliz y miro a Nio- **_**Un gatito!-**_**Sonrie y lo toma para acariciarlo y abrazarlo. **

**Nio: **_**Flor! Ayuda! me atrapo!**_

**Flor: **_**Nio…solo es un niño, no te hará nada. **_

**Masaomi se despidió de ambos, y se retiro de la casa. La joven miro a su alrededor, y miro a Wataru, sentado en el gran sillón, acariciando a Nio. **

**Flor:…**_**Wataru…¿Cocinamos algo para cuando lleguen tus hermanos?**_

**Wataru: **_**Sip!**_

**Nio quedo tranquilo, recostado en el sillón, mientras que Flor y su nuevo hermano comenzaron a cocinar, o mas bien, ella le empezó a enseñar a como cocinar.**

**fin.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No me digan, ¿Esperaban más romance? Tengan paciencia, que dentro de poco se viene lo bueno! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis hermosos lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta serie tan hermosa (¿?) que estoy haciendo! Y ahora solo les diré: Kiss Kiss Kiss disfruten!**

**Aclaraciones: Brothers Conflict no me pertenece pero si el argumento y algunos personajes. **

_Pensamientos_

_**Charlas**_

**Narraciones y Acciones**

**Símbolo para marcar donde empieza la oración donde el personaje especificado habla o piensa.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 2: ****Una chica poco peculiar**

**La joven cocinaba con grandes habilidades que poseía en sus manos, mientras que el pequeño Wataru miraba con brillo en sus ojos y con la boca abierta. Con un cuchillo en su mano, la joven morena rebanaba un par de zanahorias, papas, apios, entre otras verduras, y ponía todos en una olla que estaba llena de salsa calentándose al fuego de la hornalla, mientras que toda la casa se llenaba de un agradable olor a estofado casero. **

**Wataru: **_**Onee chan! Que bien cocinas! –**_**Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba atentamente a su hermana.**

**Flor: **_**Gracias Wataru**_**…-La joven con su tranquilo rostro se agacho a la altura del joven y le dio un trozo de zanahoria que tenía la forma de una pequeña florecilla. **

**Wataru: **_**Waa! Que linda!-**_**La tomo con su mano y la comió de un mordisco- **_**Mmm…deliciosa!**_

**Flor: **_**Que bueno que te guste **_**–Le sonríe con delicadeza, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine y se volvió a parar ara revolver el estofado con un cucharón de madera.**

**Wataru: **_**Waa…**_**.- La miro un poco sorprendido por unos segundos- **_**Onee chan! Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes así! **_

**La joven paro de revolver, un poco sorprendida por el comentario del chico. Mientras que su gato amigo los miraba desde el sillón de la sala, un tanto intranquilo, hundido en los pensamientos de cómo serian los demás "lobos". **

**Antes de que la joven le digiera algo al niño la puerta de la casa se abrió. El gato levanto las orejas y miro la puerta, y su cabello se erizo al ver a un par de desconocidos, uno de cabello platino y ojos dorados vestido con un uniforme escolar, el otro, mas alto, de cabello rubio bien arreglado, un par de gafas sobre sus ojos celestes y estaba vistiendo un traje que lo hacia ver elegante. El gato chillo y corrió con su ama, poniéndose entre sus piernas, alarmando a la joven. La vista de los dos desconocidos cruzaron con la de los jóvenes y los tres se quedaron en un completo silencio.**

**Wataru: **_**Ukyo Onii san! **__**Iori Onii san!-**_**Grito el jovencito corriendo con ellos dos, de forma alegre- **_**Miren! Miren! Onee chan por fin llego a casa!**_

**Los dos miraron al pequeño Wataru y luego giraron su vista nuevamente a la joven, que ahora se había acercado a ellos. **

**Flor: -Les hizo una reverencia formal y los miro con tranquilidad, mientras que Nio temblaba entre sus piernas- **_**Soy Florencia, y desde ahora seré…parte de su familia, espero llevarme bien con ustedes. **_

**Ukyo: Es **_**un placer Florencia, soy Ukyo, el segundo hijo de la familia**_** –Sonrío con elegancia.**

**Iori: **_**Yo soy Iori Asahina, soy el décimo hijo, espero llevarme bien contigo**_**.**

**Ukyo: **_**Sabíamos que vendrías hoy, y pensé en cocinar para tu llegada, pero….**_**-Miro hacia la cocina y sintió el agradable olor**_**-….veo que te adelantaste.**_

**Flor: **_**Ah…si…con Wataru quisimos cocinar para que comieran algo cuando llegaran…**_**-Acaricio con suavidad la cabeza del niño-**

**Wataru: **_**Sip! Onee chan es muy buena en la cocina!**_

**Flor: **_**No hice nada muy importante…-**_**Se rasca la mejilla-….**_**Bueno…yo iré a ver la comida entonces, Ukyo, Iori, fue un placer…-**_**Tomo a su amigo temblante de entre sus piernas y lo puso en su hombro, y se fue a la cocina.**

**El pequeño niño fue junto al joven de pelo platino a los cuartos de arriba, para que el más grande se pudiera vestir y el niño quería ir por algunos de sus juguetes. Mientras tanto el hombre rubio se había quedado abajo, junto a la joven, se saco su saco y lo colgó en una silla de la sala, se metió lentamente en la cocina y saco su delantal para ponérselo, y arremango las mangas de su camisa. **

**Ukyo: Florencia**_**, dime, en que te puedo ayudar?**_

**Flor: **_**mm?...**_**-La joven se giro y lo miro un poco-….**_**Pues…-**_**La joven con una cuchara pequeña tomo un poco de la salsa con carne y verduras y se la acerco con cuidado- **_**¿Me dice que tal esta? **_

**Ukyo: **_**Ah..ah?...**_**-El mayor se sorprendió y se sonrojo con levedad. Trago un poco de saliva y abrió un poco la boca, dejando que la joven metiera con cuidado la cuchara en su boca y el saboreo la comida- **_**Mmm….-**_**Cerro un poco los ojos al sentir los suaves y deliciosos saberes en su boca-….Esta…esta muy bueno…-Le dijo un poco bajo., mientras que Nio chillaba y maullaba con fuerza ya que había notado el sonrojo del mayor.**

**Flor: **_**Que bien…**_**-La joven sin inmutarse para nada y sin notar el rostro levemente rosado del rubio, se giro nuevamente a la olla y apago el fuego de la hornalla- **_**Ya esta terminado…**_

**Ukyo: **_**Entonces, te ayudo a preparar la mesa**_

**Flor: **_**Gracias…**_**-La asintió un poco y junto al rubio comenzó a preparar la mesa.**

**Iori y Wataru volvieron de la zona de los cuartos, el menor cargaba en sus brazos varios peluches de distintos animales y los dejo caer en el sofá, mientras que el joven de pelo platino ya tenia una ropa mas informal y cómoda.**

**Wataru: **_**Onee chan! Mira! Estos son mis peluches favoritos**_** –El niño tomo un oso panda y se lo acerco- **_**Este es Kouna! le gustan los besitos, mira –**_**Fue con Iori y le entrego el peluche- **_**Iori onii san, dale el beso a Kouna!**_

**Iori: -Río con levedad y tomo el peluche- **_**Bien…-**_**Le dio un pequeño besos y el panda produjo una risita y un "muac". **

**Flor: **_**Vaya….parece que si le gusta….déjame intentar **_**–Se acerco y tomo con cuidado el peluche y le dio un beso de la misma forma y el panda hizo lo mismo, y luego se lo entrego de nuevo a Wataru.**

**Iori: **_**Hhm…**_**-Al ver que la joven había besado donde el se toco con levedad los labios, formando un muy ligero sonrojo.**

**El gato en el hombro de Flor estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Ukyo y se Iori, ya que le daban muy mala espina. Pero la joven ignoraba todo eso, ya que no parecía importarle para nada. Se escucho el timbre de la casa sonar y Ukyo paro de colocar los patos en la mesa.**

**Ukyo: **_**Iré yo a atender **_**–Dicho esto camino con tranquilidad para poder atender la puerta.**

**Fin.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ohhhhh, un nuevo capitulo, la aparición de dos hermanos mas! Dos sonrojos, tal vez sentimientos? quien sabe? Quien abra tocado la puerta? Muchas preguntas así que deberán aguardar al siguiente capitulo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis hermosos lectores, para facilitarles la vida, comenzare a definir mejor los diálogos, acciones, donde empieza el dialogo para poder acomodarlo mejor, y los cambios serán así:**

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: Una rosa con espinas**

**Ukyo se había ido a abrir la puerta, ya que habían oído el sonido del timbre sonar. Mientras tanto Wataru no paraba de mostrarle sus juguetes a la joven de cabello negro, mientras que Iori, se disponía a terminar de colocar los platos en la mesa. Se hoyo el ruido de las puertas abrirse, y la chica levemente giro su mirada, que luego abrió en sorpresa al encontrarse con un pelirrojo familiar, y este correspondió la mirada de la misma manera. **

**Flor: ****_Ah….eres tu Yusuke san…-_****Dijo mirándolo bien y acercándose a el****_._**

**Yukuse: ****_Flo…Flor!? ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?-_****Dijo casi en un grito, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.**

**Flor: ****_¿Yo?...pues…ahora vivo aquí –_****Se pasó la mano por el cabello, removiéndolo un poco, mientras miraba al pelirrojo. **

**Yusuke: ****_T…tu?_**** –Pregunto con un tono de voz que demostraba que no podía creerlo- ****_¿Tu eres la hija de ese Rintarou? _**

**Flor: ****_Si, esa soy yo…_****-Le extiende la mano- …****_espero que seamos una familia y nos llevemos bien_**

**Yusuke:…****_yo…no puedo aceptarlo! –_****Dijo en un grito que sorprendió a los presente y procedió a irse rápido de la sala. **

**Ukyo: ****_Flor…-_****El rubio parecía que iba a decir algo para que la joven no se pusiese de mal animo pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente.**

**Flor: …****_Ukyo san, estoy bien…Yusuke san y yo…no somos muy unidos, supongo que no le agrado, puedo entender eso….-_****Lo miro con levedad y hizo una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa- ****_Esta bien…_**

**Quedaron en un incomodo silencio, el cual fue detenido por los juegos infantiles de Wataru. La joven volvió a la cocina para ver la cena que ya estaba lista. Suspiro con levedad al pensar en por que Yusuke no dejaba que ella se acercara a el, siempre se alejaba de ella ¿Acaso le hizo algo sin saber?.**

**Ninguna de las ideas de la joven estaba acertada. Ya que el mismo joven pelirrojo las respondía sin saber desde el confinamiento en el cual se metió, en su cuarto. **

**Yusuka: ****_Ahh! ¿¡Por que ella!? –_****Grito mientras se revolvía el cabello y se tiraba en su cama. Desde allí se quedo mirando el techo por un rato, cundiéndose en sus pensamientos- ****_De todas las chicas…¿Tenia que ser ella?...Dios…¿Ahora que are?...Seguro que se a llevado la idea equivocada….¿Cuanto mas podré embarrar este problema?_****-Todas estas cosas revoloteaban en su mente, hasta que finalmente suspiro y se sonrojo-…****_Se ve bien con la ropa casual…-_****Dijo en un murmuro y luego se paso las manos por el rostro- ¿¡****_En que estoy pensado!?..._****-********Sentía una pelea en su interior, ya que ahora la joven la cual lo había cautivado desde el primer día de clases ahora era su hermana, esto era sin dudas, la peor situación de su vida –****_Pero si ella vive aquí…-_****Murmuro nuevamente sentándose en la cama-****_Podríamos….hacernos mas unidos….y entonces…-_****Sus palabras sonaban con esperanzas, mientras que en su mente, una imagen fugaz aparecía, donde podía verse a si mismo, rodeando a la joven con sus brazos-****_Si! esta debe ser una oportunidad!- _****Dijo para si, saltando de su cama-****_Debo aprovecharla- _****Sin esperar un segundo mas, se puso ropa informal, acomodo sus trenzas y salio de su cuarto para ir rápido a la sala. **

**En la sala, la joven, sentada en el sofá, tenía a su amigo felino acostado en su regazo, descansando tranquilamente, mientras que el pequeño Wataru le iba mostrando sus juguetes. Estaba los cuatro esperando a que llegaran un par de hermanos, los cuales, Ukyo sabia que vendrían a cenar. El pelirrojo entro a la sala, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y se acerco a la joven. Ella levando un poco la mirada y lo observo.**

**Yusuke:…****_Perdona lo que dije antes...si te…hice sentir mal…no era mi intención hacerlo…_**

**Flor:-Una pequeña sonrisa se formo a en sus labios, corrió a su amigo hacia el sillón y se paro- ****_Esta bien…no tienes por que disculparte….yo soy la intrusa aquí...así que tienes derecho a enojarte. _**

**Yusuke: ****_No es verdad!...no eres una intrusa..._**

**Flor:…****_Gracias Yusuke san…-_****Acerco su mano a el- ****_Espero que no llevemos bien a partir de ahora._**

**Yusuke: …****_Si!-_****Tomo su mano, con cierta felicidad notable. **

**Los otros tres hermanos miraban la escena, Iori y Ukyo se veían mas aliviados, ya no querían que su nueva hermana y su hermano llevaran una mala relación ahora que eran una familia. Sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejándoles el paso a dos jóvenes. Los brazos de uno envolvieron la cintura de la joven. **

**¿?: ****_Así que tu eres mi nueva hermanita…-_****Dijo susurrándole al oído.**

**Fue para la sorpresa de todos que la joven lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo por el cima de ellos hacia el suelo. El joven de cabello blanco quedo tendido en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. El otro joven, con lentes y cabello oscuro fue corriendo con el.**

**¿?: ****_Tsubaki! Estas bien!?_**

**Tsubaki:****_…si…solo me tomo por sorpresa…-_****Dijo sentándose de a poco en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza-…-Miro a la joven- ****_Si que me sorprendes hermanita, no creí que tuvieses tanta fuerza…-_****Dijo un tanto divertido.**

**Flor:...****_lo siento…fue un auto reflejo…_**


End file.
